


万事尽头

by aivsl



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基鲜少回家</p>
            </blockquote>





	万事尽头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [at the end of all things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757399) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



洛基鲜少回家：他抵达，他们相拥，他们争斗。然后他离开，留下四处散播的混乱，而索尔对自己发誓，这种事不会再次发生。可即使发了誓，他知道这不过是说给自己的谎言。

-

洛基鲜少回家：如今索尔已高居王座，因此他们连拥抱都吝于分享。取而代之的是洛基的咆哮，朝他掷去白热化的怒火，索尔却无法阻止。他带着绝望离去，向索尔怒吼着再也不会回来。即便索尔试图说服自己，洛基总将归来，他依旧被忧虑刺得生痛。

-

洛基鲜少回家：在历经漫长而卓越的一生后，奥丁过世了。也许他唯一的遗憾只有无缘目睹儿子们和睦相处，因为在弥留之际，他握住索尔的手，念出洛基的名字。随后他喊着弗丽嘉，一抹微笑绽开在脸上，双眼凝视远方。索尔回头看去，那里空无一人。

索尔试图规劝洛基，可洛基只是朝他咆哮，自始至终流着眼泪。索尔想也许奥丁并不是唯一抱有遗憾的人，不过毫无疑问他的兄弟很快就逃开了，咒骂着索尔的名字，说他是个偷走王位的小偷。

索尔对自己发誓，他会给他兄弟整个王国，若他确实求之若渴，若他会为此留下。可他不会留下，索尔很清楚，即使给他一切也无济于事。

-

洛基鲜少回家：索尔瞎了一只眼，王座的重担压在他的肩头。洛基的双鬓有些灰白，索尔纳闷地想，自何时起岁月也在他兄弟的身上留下了痕迹。他们身处战火之中，阿斯嘉德已近乎败北，索尔能够想象洛基会是何等的幸灾乐祸。可洛基只是单膝跪于王座上，若有所思地抿着嘴，告诉索尔他有个计划。

他在阿斯嘉德胜利之后离去。起因不过是一些琐事上的争执，而在此之前的几个月里他们一直睡在同一张床上。因而他决定去不复返多少让索尔有些惊讶。

索尔向自己起誓，他会硬起他苍老愚蠢的心，再也不让他的兄弟回来。可即使起了誓，他知道这不过是说给自己的谎言。

-

洛基鲜少回家：索尔的第三个孙辈刚刚诞生，而洛基带着礼物前来。这孩子有着乌黑的头发和浅色的瞳孔，长得和他们都不像，而她只有在洛基的臂弯中时才会安静下来。当时洛基笑了，小小地、悄悄地笑了，索尔想，留下，我就会原谅一切你做过的事。可他没有，这终究不过是个孩子，是个属于阿斯嘉德的女儿，是个索尔的血亲。

索尔把她宠上了天，若这是因为她让他想起某个人，那便诚心所愿。

-

洛基鲜少回家：索尔受伤了，被一道难以愈合的伤口折磨。他咒骂索尔，用各色名号称呼他，随后将一副药剂拍在桌子上，命令医师把它喂给他的兄弟。索尔点头应许，伤口在一周之内愈合。

这次索尔没再对自己发誓，仅因他的兄弟还活着，还认为索尔的性命值得被拯救而欣慰不已。

-

洛基鲜少回家：索尔独自一人在礼堂里用餐。你的家人呢，洛基问道。索尔耸了耸肩。离开了，他们离开有一阵了。他们去探索星系，留下他们旧日的统治者独居高位。这是奥丁当时的感受吗？当他将整个王国推给索尔之时，而索尔曾将其视作一件礼物。

洛基吃得很少，却在索尔的盘子里堆了很多食物。多吃点，他微笑着鼓励道，而索尔咬下每一口时都感到肩上的重担被逐步卸下。随后他们踉踉跄跄地跌到床上，同过去与洛基在一起的时候别无二致，即使那团火已被抑制几分。

索尔在黎明时分近乎虔诚地吻着他，忘却自己立下的一切誓言，再也不会提及。“回来吧。”他说。

洛基点了点头，再未离去。

 

Fin.


End file.
